Phenomenal Expectation
by slyangelm02
Summary: Bella is new to town and she makes fast friends with Alice. Alice takes her to a party where she introduces Bella to her brother a collage student and the lead singer of the towns favorite band! Rated M for language and lemons...
1. Intro

**A/N **

**This is a repost. I took this story down after a long absence due to a lot of personal difficulties. I will be editing the stories in order to improve them. Please stay with me! **

**I do not own any of the twilight characters I simply borrow them from Sm. And place them in my crazy world. Please review******

**(Bella pov)**

I sit here watching this tornado in heels my new friend getting ready to go to a party some kid from my new school was throwing. I've only been here a few days. I meet her walking around trying to get familiar with my new home. I just moved in with my dad, my mom had a new man in her life and they were traveling around the world doing their own thing. I volunteered to move here so I didn't hold my mom back she deserves to be happy. Who am I to try and stop her? I was deep in thought when something hit me in the head I examined the piece of fabric and then glared at it wishing it would disintegrate.

No such luck.

"Alice! I don't want to wear this stupid see through thingy!" I glare my best glare at the small girl.

"And why not?" she stated still buried in her walk in closet. "It will make you look hot."

"Because Alice" I whined, "I don't want to even go to this party and your wanting me to dress all preppy cheerleader. Not going to happen Alice!" I gave her my best stern look. I liked how I dressed and she could deal with it.

"But Bella!" She whined: "you would look so good in it!"

"no"

"but…."

"Look Alice I said no" as I stood up to leave. She rushed out of the closet and gave me those puppy eyes like the ones she gave me to get me here in her Luxurious home.

"I will wear the shoes you want me to wear but that is it Alice I swear I will wear my own damn clothes!" I yelled exasperated, "when are we going anyway?"

She looked up excitedly "we leave in thirty minutes, and you will get to meet my older brother! His name is Edward and he is in his first year of college."

…

We pulled up to a house; you could see the windows shake to the beat of the music kids all over the yard. Alice parked her car. God I love her car a yellow Porsche! A fucking Porsche!

I was excited when my dad and I pulled up on Saturday to his house, well I guess our house and there in the drive way was this old red truck covered in rust and just absolutely perfect! I couldn't imagine my dad getting me a Porsche in tenth grade, or well ever. Alice was a very lucky, but I am as well in my own way. We just don't have as much money as Alice and her family.

"Bella earth to Bella, come on girl we got to get in there! FTP is about to play!" Alice yelled as she pulled me by my arm into the house cups of beer where instantly shoved into our hands. Now this is something I'm familiar with, I know how to party.

Alice looked at me unsure. I threw her my best fuck lets party smile. "Now this is my element!" I whispered to her. Her face instantly lights up as we walked further into the house. Half the student body was at this party and they were all plastered, it was about time I joined them. I drank my beer in no time flat and was on my second when everyone started screaming and these guys came out into the living room and stepped onto a makeshift stage that had been set up there. "wow" I said under my breath Alice looked at me. "I know, there all hot huh? My brother is the one with the bronze hair."

What the one with the sex hair was her brother. Damn.

***** (A/N)**

**I know this is a short chapter but I am going through every chapter fixing things. Next chapter should be much longer! Thank you and all reviews welcome! **


	2. Party Life

**(A/N) **

**Hello well I just posted the intro which was the old chapter 1. Please be patient as I go through all previously posted chapters and repost after some editing. Thank you. **

**Please review! **

**I want to go ahead and throw this out there again, I do NOT own the characters they all belong to SM. Also the songs in this chapter do not belong to me and where written by those artist who own them. Again I'm just borrowing, a lot of bands use popular songs that belong to other artist as well as some of their original stuff at parties.. or at least the ones I know did. **

**Bella (pov)**

They started tuning there instruments. Then all of a sudden, Edward Alice's brother walked up to the mic. "Well hey there fuckers!" The crowd roared.

"It's time for some good shit up in here, you ready?" Everyone in the room screamed, "Fuck ya!"

The music started, Edward walked up to the mic and started to sing.

_Something in your mouth_

_Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body__  
__They say it's over budget, but you'd pay her just to touch it, come on!__  
__Needs to hit the big screen and shoot a little love scene__  
__If Hollywood had called her she'd be gone before you holler, come on!_

The crowd was going nuts! I started to sway with the music sipping my drink and enjoying myself. Studying the hot piece of man that was Alice's brother, The fact that he could sing had me feeling a little wet. I could feel party Bella coming out.

_Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong__  
__Every sugar daddy hitting on her all night long__  
__Doesn't care about the money, she could be with anybody__  
__Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along!_

He wore black paints and a loose black button up shirt that seemed to be coming undone with every move of his perfect body. His hair was everywhere like he just got done getting some. He probably had. He had his ears pierced and god I wanted him!

_(You naughty thing)__  
__You're ripping up the dance floor honey__  
__(You naughty woman)__  
__You shake your ass around for everyone__  
__(You're such a mover)__  
__I love the way you dance with anybody__  
__(The way you swing)__  
__And tease them all by sucking on your thumb_

I was swaying my hips and looking straight at him. He caught my stare and maintained eye contact with me, like he could see right through me. Flashing me a cocky grin and started putting in more moves while he danced in place singing this dirty song. I. Want. To. Fuck. Him.

_You're so much cooler when you never pull it out__  
__'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth_

_Crafty little lip tricks, tattoos on her left hip__  
__She's bending as you're spending, there's no end to it, so baby come on!__  
__Dressed up like a princess, betting that her skin smells__  
__Better than the scent of every flower in the desert, come on!_

He was still looking at me like I was the next conquest on his list. God I hope so! I leaned over to Alice. "I think your brother is so hot." She shook her head "He uses women." She whispered, "Please keep your distance I don't want to lose another friend because of my brother." She pleaded grabbing my hand.

_Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong__  
__Every sugar daddy hitting on her all night long__  
__Doesn't care about the money, she could be with anybody__  
__Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along!_

"Which one do you like?" I ask changing the subject. Her smile was radiant as she pointed at the blond skinny one. He was kind of hot to. "Wow. Alice he is hot." Her eyes light up

"I know" she whispered looking back up to the stage.

_(You naughty thing)__  
__You're ripping up the dance floor honey__  
__(You naughty woman)__  
__You shake your ass around for everyone__  
__(You're such a mover)__  
__I love the way you dance with anybody__  
__(The way you swing)__  
__And tease them all by sucking on your thumb_

_You're so much cooler when you never pull it out__  
__'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth_

_She loves the night scene, bar queen, just living for the fun__  
__Taking over every dance floor like she's the only one__  
__In the spotlight, all night, kissing everyone__  
__And trying to look so innocent while sucking on her thumb_

Omg! He is looking right at me looking so seductive. Sorry Alice, but if he offers I'm taking it. I just wouldn't tell her. That way she will never know the difference and I would get my hands on the rock star on stage.

_(So much cooler)__  
__When you never pull it out__  
__(So much cuter)__  
__With something in your mouth!_  
_  
__(You naughty thing)__  
__You're ripping up the dance floor honey__  
__(You naughty woman)__  
__You shake your ass around for everyone!__  
__I love the way you dance with anybody__  
__(The way you swing)__  
__And tease them all by sucking on your thumb_

They were going nuts on the stage and every one was dancing. Hmm I was on my third drink now and definitely giving Edward "come and get me" eyes. As I shake my ass and moved on the dance floor.

_(You naughty thing)__  
__You're ripping up the dance floor honey__  
__(You naughty woman)__  
__You shake that ass around for everyone__  
__(You're such a mover)__  
__I love the way you dance with anybody__  
__(The way you swing)__  
__And tease them all by sucking on your thumb_

_You're so much cooler when you never pull it out__  
__'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth!_

The song finished the crowd went wild screaming and jumping up and down. Some girl threw her panties at Edward. He laughed and put them in his pocket they crowd went even crazier.

"Thanks you, we have more songs to play! A special thank you to the fuckie who gave me her panties!"

Every guy in the place was cheering.

"So" he continued, "I guess we better keep playing and see how many girls we can get to ditch those cock blocking panties!" whooping and yelling followed.

Edward and his band mates laughed. And another guitar rift wafted. Hmm, I should have worn a skirt. He started to sing again.

_Wanna love ya__  
__Wanna bug ya__  
__Wanna squeeze ya__  
__Stupid girl_

_Wanna touch ya,__  
__Wanna take ya,__  
__Wanna shut ya,__  
__Stupid girl._

_I can't take this,__  
__Born to break this._

_She's going away, _

The rest of the band joined in for the chorus, they were all good.

_(She's going away)__  
__What's wrong with my life today?__  
__She's going away,__  
__(She's going away)__  
__What's wrong with my life today?__  
__Stupid girl, Stupid girl_

_I'm a loner,__  
__I'm a loser,__  
__I'm a winner,__  
__In my mind._

_I'm a bad one,__  
__I'm a good one,__  
__I'm a sick one,__  
__With a smile.__  
_  
_I can't take this,__  
__Born to break this._

_She's going away,__  
__(She's going away)__  
__What's wrong with my life today?__  
__She's going away,__  
__(She's going away)__  
__What's wrong with my life today?__  
__Stupid girl, Stupid girl_

_[acoustic break]__  
__Stupid girl, Stupid girl_

_(whoa)_

_She's going away,__  
__(She's going away)__  
__What's wrong with my life today?__  
__She's going away,__  
__(She's going away)__  
__What's wrong with my life today?__  
__Stupid girl, Stupid girl__  
_

The crowd was cheering; I was on my fourth beer and dancing with Alice. We were having a great time! The guys walked off stage after announcing a break.

"Alice why don't you introduce us to your new friend?" I heard a velvet voice ask. God he sounded even better when he was talking.

"Oh hey Edward this is Bella she is new in town. Bella this is Edward." She stated without even looking our way, in the same breath she spoke to the person she was facing. "Wow Jasper you guys are doing great tonight!" Jasper smiled at her.

"So Bella" Edward looked into my eyes. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself, I like the way you move." He flashed me the same sexy grin I had seen while he was on stage. "You should come on stage and dance for some of our next songs." He suggested.

"No!" Alice yelled. "Not this one Edward you always mess with my friends and they stop hanging with me to avoid you. Not this time Edward!" She was shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

"Alice" I looked at her. "Do you honestly think I would stop hanging out with because of dancing on stage?" she started to speak, but I cut her off. "I promise I will not abandon you, even if your brother is a dick to me."

Then without waiting for an answer I downed the rest of my beer and looked at Edward. "You couldn't handle me dancing on stage and it would definitely have to be the right song."

His eyes notable got darker. His buddy on the left put a hand on his shoulder chuckling. "I think she just challenged you man." He was a looker too but more of the jock type, blond hair short with slight curls, blue eyes and big build.

Edward just smiled "little girl I hope your right, it's been so long since I had anything worth chasseing, so are you going to dance for us?" He questioned raising one eyebrow.

I leaned in close and whispered against his ear. "I'm not a little girl and I guarantee you'll be learning something new from me old man. I'm going to make you drool." And with that, I got up walked over to where the beer was and got another drink. I looked back over my shoulder to find him gone.

Alice walked over to me. "I don't know what you're doing Bella but.."

I cut her off. "Just teaching your brother a lesson he seems to think he can have everything that he…"

Just then, the band was back on stage. "Looks like the guys and I are gonna have some company up here tonight; there is a hot, badass chic that says I can't handle her …

"Oh Edward I knew you wanted me!" This blond girl yelled and ran on stage I looked over at Alice and if looks could kill Blondie would be six feet under.

"Alice who is that I thought he was going to pull me onstage?"

"Tonya" She growled through clinched teeth.

Tonya ran up on stage and tried to grab Edwards arm. He pulled away with a look of pure disgust. "What the fuck Tonya? I wasn't talking about you." She looked at him and smirked.

"But of course you where don't be silly." And she giggled, fucking giggled on stage.

He looked deep in thought for a moment and then smiled. "Yea Tonya I got a song just for you. You have to stay on stage or I won't talk to you again understood." She nodded her head. "Good" then he looked at the crowed "Well there has just been a change of plan's but I promise I won't forget about the badass chic." He chuckled.

He walked over to his friends and talked to them for a moment they were all grinning when he came back to the mic. They started to play a song.

Edward started to sing

_See, I don't.. know why.. I liked you so much,__  
__I gave you all of my trust..__  
__I told you.. I loved you.._

Tonya was grinning ear to ear and stared dancing, when she heard the next line her face fell.

_Now that's all down the drain..__  
__You put me through pain..__  
__I wanna let you know how I feel._

_Fuck what I said.. It don't mean shit now..__  
__Fuck the presents, might as well throw 'em out..__  
__Fuck all those kisses, they didn't mean jack..__  
__Fuck you, you hoe.. I don't want you back.._

_Fuck what I said.. It don't mean shit now..__  
__Fuck the presents, might as well throw 'em out..__  
__Fuck all those kisses, they didn't mean jack..__  
__Fuck you, you hoe.. I don't want you back.._

Jasper joined Edward in the lyrics. Tonya was no longer dancing she was red faced and confused. Huh she must be embarrassed.

_See I don't know why you crying like a bitch__  
__talking shit like a snitch__  
__Oh write you, write a song about me__  
__if you really didn't care__  
__you wouldn't wanna share__  
__telling everybody just how you feel_

_Fuck what I did was your fault somehow__  
__fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out__  
__fuck all the crying, you didn't mean jack__  
__well guess what yo, fuck you right back_

_Fuck what I did was your fault somehow__  
__fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out__  
__fuck all the crying, you didn't mean jack__  
__well guess what yo, fuck you right back_

I looked at Tonya she has hate and tears in her eyes ,face red she started to back away to get off of the stage however, Edward looked at her and she stopped. Frozen.

Edward sang the next verse alone.

_You thought.. you could.. Keep this shit from me..__  
__Yeah, you burned bitch.. I heard the story..__  
__You played me.. You even gave him head..__  
__Now you're asking for me back..__  
__You're just another hag..__  
__Look elsewhere 'cause you're done with me.._

_Fuck what I said.. It don't mean shit now..__  
__Fuck the presents, might as well throw 'em out..__  
__Fuck all those kisses, they didn't mean jack..__  
__Fuck you, you hoe.. I don't want you back.._

_Fuck what I said.. It don't mean shit now..__  
__Fuck the presents, might as well throw 'em out..__  
__Fuck all those kisses, they didn't mean jack.._  
_Fuck you, you hoe.. I don't want you back.._

Jasper stared the next verse. Edward just glared at Tonya with such rage. I looked to my right and Alice was laughing her ass off at Tonya's humiliation. I made a mental note to ask why they hated her so much.

_Hey you thought that you could really make me moan__  
__I had better sex all alone (ha ha ha ha)__  
__I had to, to do your friend__  
__now you want me to come back__  
__you must be smoking crack__  
__I'm going else where and that's a fact_

_Fuck all those nights I moaned out real loud__  
__fuck it, I faked it, i'll rent you out__  
__fuck all those nights you thought you broke my back__  
__well guess what yo, your sex was wrack_

_Fuck all those nights I moaned out real loud__  
__fuck it, I faked it, i'll rent you out__  
__fuck all those nights you thought you broke my back well guess what yo, your sex was wrack_

Edward joined in with jasper walking towards Tonya this time.

_Fuck the presents, might as well throw 'em out..__  
__Fuck all those kisses, they didn't mean jack..__  
__Fuck you, you hoe.. I don't want you back.._

_Fuck the presents, might as well throw 'em out..__  
__Fuck all those kisses, they didn't mean jack..__  
__Fuck you, you hoe.. I don't want you back.. _

Jasper had stopped singing in fact the band stopped playing only Edwards voice could be heard amplified by the speakers. He was looking right at her.

_You questioned.. Did I care?__  
__You can ask anyone.. I even said you were my great one..__  
__Now it's.. over..__  
__But I do admit I'm sad..__  
__It hurts real bad..__  
__I can't sweat that cos I loved a hoe.._

_You questioned did I care__  
__maybe I would howl if you wanna come to me__  
__now it's over but I do admit I'm glad I didn't catch your crabs__  
__I can't swear bad cause I got to go_

_Fuck what I did was your fault somehow__  
__fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out__  
__fuck all the crying, you didn't mean jack__  
__well guess what yo, fuck you right back_

The band started playing again and jasper joined the verse

_whoa whoa__  
__uh uh yea__  
__whoa whoa__  
__uh uh yea__  
__whoa whoa__  
__uh uh yea _

Edward was right in her face now and leaned in real close. He said this just above a whisper and if he hadn't had the mic no one would have heard it.

"You made me do this."

With that, she ran off stage and out the house. Everyone was real quite just staring. Jasper walked up to Edward and put a hand on his shoulder. Edward had been staring at where Tonya had just left. At jaspers touch he jumped looked around and put on that smile again and did a little bow before walking back to the middle of the stage.

"So bitches, like I said before there is this hot chic, she thinks I can't take what she brings." Everyone started laughing. "So bring it little girl, welcome Bella to the stage!"

**So let me know what you think, Again I am re writing/ editing the story. Bella is a little slutish in the story right now. She is a confused teen who thinks she is grown. So up next Bella go's on stage with Edward… warning next chapter has lemon's. Thank's!**


	3. After party romance

**(A/N) **

**I may discontinue this story. I am undecided. **

**Bella is a bit of a slut in this story…. It gets rained in later….**

**I do not own any twilight characters SM owns them. I just play with them in my own stories. Also any songs used in this chapter belongs to the respective owners.**

…**.**

Handing my beer to Alice I walk on stage he just smiled as I took the place Tonya had been standing.

"She is going to give us a dance while we sing." All the guys started cheering. Edward gave me a wink as the music started I closed my eyes and went with the beat. I'll make him want me with just one dance, he may be fucking hot but he is still just a man.

_I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'_

I ran my hands all down my body at just the right time while I moved my hips. Dropping down on the ground running my hand through my hair my eyes closed the whole time I forgot where I was just went with the beat.

_[CHORUS]__  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals_

_So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in_

I scooted closer to Edward on stage.

_You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze_

I squatted down and ran my hands from my ankles up my thighs as I slowly stood up. That's when I opened my eyes and looked at Edward. He had the most perfect fuck me eyes while he stared at me still singing.

_It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'_

I was on him now I was dancing against him, breathing hot air on his ear before going down with his body between my legs slowly running my hands down his side. Keeping eye contact, He has the most intense green eyes; a shiver ran down my spine.

_[CHORUS]_

_So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in_

He grabbed me and pulled me flush against his body dancing with me as he sang the song. His strong arms wrapped around my waist. He continued to look at me while he sang.

_We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'_

_[CHORUS]_

_So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in_

With the song ended everyone cheered I was making my way off stage when Edward whispered in my ear. "Not bad little girl, I bet I could teach you a few more moves." And with that I walked back to Alice who was jumping up and down. Before I was even next to her she handed me a drink.

"Oh my god Bella that was fantastic! You should have seen how my brother was looking at you." I just smiled at her.

"Well what you guys think, hot right." Edward laughed into the mic. "Well it looks like just one last song of the night before I turn the mic over to anyone who wants to sing."

The music started and you could tell by the beat it was a seductive song. "I'd like to dedicate this song to the little hottie who was just on stage with us." He said with a wink in my direction. Damn this boy had me all worked up!

_i wanna sweat, i wanna scream, i wanna make you my wet dream come true. i wanna take you on. a little lip, a little teeth and maybe just a little bit of bleed. i want blood- i'm a fucking animal right now. i wanna fuck. i wanna grab, i wanna grope, i wanna fuckin' overdose on pussy. i want more than just a taste. i wanna hear all of those sounds. i want your tits and ass and i want your mouth all over me now. i wanna fuck_

Before I could hear anymore Alice grabbed my arm and drug me outside. "What the fuck Alice!"

She looked at me worried. "I'm sorry Bella but I just don't want to lose another friend, and I know my brother he wants to fuck you. I know you're a big girl Bella." She said when I was about to interrupt her. "I just really like you and don't wanna lose a good friend. Don't give me the" she quoted the air with her fingers "that will never happen Alice. Because you know what Bella it has and every time I hear that same line."

Taking a deep breath I tried to calm her fears. "Alice you are going to have to trust me, I won't abandon you. It takes a lot more than a cocky little boy to make me forget my friends! All I want is to have a little fun."

Just then her eyes widened I was about to ask why when someone grabbed me from behind and a velvet voice whispered in my ear. "I can assure you little girl I am a man,there is a reason behind the cockiness that I would love to show you. It's nice to know you just want to have fun, baby girl I'll show you the time of your life." I smiled leaning into him and wiggled my ass a bit with my head lying on his chest and whispered.

"I truly hope you can keep up old man, I might just rock your world and leave you craving more." He chuckled at my statement shaking his head.

"Bella lets go get a drink, Alice, jasper was looking for you." Upon hearing his words Alice abruptly ran into the house. Edward handed me a drink as we headed to the stairs. We walked into a room which looked to be the master bedroom. It was kinda bright with tacky flowers everywhere. Edward locked the door behind us. I turned to look at him and sat my drink down.

"God this room looks like ass." I laughed watching him look around in disgust. He smiled brightly at me. "Good thing I'm up here to see you not the distasteful decorating." I went into a fit of laughter that he joined. I sat my drink on the night stand, laid down on the bed and looked up at him.

"So what does Alice's big brother have to teach?" he gave me that fuck me grin he had on stage I groaned inwardly.

"Well little girl I'm going to show you, first I wanted to know what you thought of my song? Well what you heard of it before my sister drug you away."

I ran my hand up his arm as he sat on the bed. "I thought it was fucking hot, and imagined you doing them to me." I shivered visibly at his touch and all he did at this point was rub his hand up and down my arm. He looked at me surprised.

"Fuck Bella." He leaned down and kissed me.

God what a kiss, he tastes so fucking good I run my fingers through his hair pulling him closer to me and laying him on top of me. His hand ran down my side to my leg and hiked it up onto his hip. He ground into me.

"What was that little girl you want me to fuck you? You want me in …." Before he could finish his sentence loud sirens blared over the music. "Fuck!" we both yelled at the same time.

We looked at each other Edward said "shit the police!" the same time I said "Oh my god my dad!" he looked at me for a moment and then grabbed my hand and ran down the stairs out the back door which we were quickly followed by Alice and his band. We ran through a couple back yards before coming to a car on a back road we jumped in and everyone else got into a jeep that I didn't notice.

He started the car and took off. Fuck he looked so fucking hot and I almost had him. "So it's nice to finally meet the police chief's daughter." Edward stated without looking at me. Fuck maybe that was a turn off to him.

"Nice to meet you too, are you scared of my dad? I thought you had bigger balls than that."

He laughed. Grabbing my leg and slowly letting his hand run up my thigh. "No baby girl your father doesn't scare me, god I can't wait to see what you can do with that dirty mouth."

Looking at him he didn't look like a college student. All thoughts where lost as his hand found my apex causing a shiver to run through my body. He began rubbing me through my jeans I had to stifle a moan. "Fuck" I whispered and he chuckled.

"So Edward, Alice said you were in collage. You don't look old enough for college you look like you should be in you senior year of high school."

He laughed. "Well baby girl, I am a freshman in college, are you trying to distract yourself?" I grabbed his hand and made it cup me.

"No just multitasking." I moan out. He chuckled.

After a few minutes of which he had almost driven me mad with lust. We came to Alice's house. Everyone piled into the house.

"Alice mom and dad are gone for the weekend, so I figured jasper and everyone could stay." She smiled brightly. Edward looked at jasper. "Dude you better keep it PG13 in there you got it." Jasper laughed but nodded taking Alice upstairs to her room. In fact, when I looked around everyone was heading somewhere but Edward and I.

He grabbed my hand pulling me up the stairs and into a room; he didn't even turn on the lights. He threw me on the bed and before I could protest his lips where on mine and his body pressed against me. His hands started pulling up my shirt. Couldn't have that now could I? I pushed against him and he let me roll him over. I climbed on top of him and rocked my hips against his. As I slowly slid my shirt off while he watched me with lust filled eyes. He leaned up and I pushed him back down.

"My turn." Is all I said as I unclasped my bra. He suddenly grabbed my hips and flipped us, kissing my neck just below my ear.

"Bella if you want to stop at any time let me know." He mumbled against my skin.

I smiled and grabbing his hair I brought him to my lips and gave him a huge mind blowing kiss that had us gasping for air when we separated. "Why on earth would I want to do that?" I moaned, he kissed my breast paying attention to each equally before moving to my stomach then lower leaving a trail of fire behind him. When he got to the top of my jeans he stopped. "Bella is this your first time, I don't hurt you if it is." I looked at him and smiled.

"No, you don't have to be careful; I lost it not to long ago." With that, he unbuttoned my pants and slowly pushed them down. Kissing my thighs as he went, God I couldn't get enough of his touch.

"Really now." He whispered as he pulled my pants from my body. "Not long ago and you think you can each me?"

Smirking at him I reach down and grabbed him through his pants, rubbing him. "Oh I think maybe a thing or two" I whispered seductively. He laughed and crushed his lips to mine. I unbuttoned his pants and he tore them off. I smirked at him.

"You don't wear underwear, let me guess why, easier access?" he smiled.

"How'd you know?" We both laugh. He makes his way back down my body again leaving a trail of fire from his kisses he pulls my panties down. "Fuck baby, your so fucking hot all spread out for me." He spreads my legs farther apart, staring at my sex like he was memorizing it.

Slowly he kisses my thighs leaving a fiery path in his wake. He lowers himself between my legs lifting them over his shoulders. He looks up at me fucking me with his eyes as he lowers his head down. Then he is licking and sucking in the most delicious way, in the place where I needed it most. "Fuck Bella" he moans against my core, "you taste so fucking good." All I can do is moan in response. The way he made me feel was absolutely burning me from the inside, like flames looking for a way out. His tongue working miracles while he stares into my eyes.

"You dirty little girl, you like It when I talk dirty don't you" he breathed against me. I moaned even louder.

"Please" I whimper.

"God Bella, you have no idea how hot it is to have you fucking beg for my cock inside you" he moaned the vibration causing me to cry out. He didn't move though instead he added a few fingers pushing them slowly into me.

"Fuck Edward!"

"That's right baby, as much as I would love to bury myself in you I want to make you cum this way first." He started pushing roughly with his fingers while licking on my bundle of nerves. Delicious pressure started building, I moan louder.

"That's right baby, cum for me." Edward mumbled against my sensitive bundle causing me to fall off the edge. "OH GOD!" I screamed as spasm after spasm rocks my body.

Slowly he makes his way up my trembling form. "Damn baby, that was hot. Let's see if I can get you to scream my name this time."

Panting my voice barley a whisper. "Well old man why don't you prove you can make me." I dare him, smirking he lines himself up with my center.

"Baby girl I'm gonna make you scream!" he pushes roughly into me, he stretches me.

"FUCK!" I ground out as I met his thrust.

"So tight" he whispered in my ear. His thrust so urgent and hard that soon we ended up against the headboard, every thrust causing my head was bang the sound of it hitting the wall barley registers through the pleasure. Suddenly Edward withdraws from me, before I can protest I am flipped over. He reenters swiftly earning another yelp from me. From behind he lefts my upper body and has me grasp the head bored, his mouth close to my ear.

"Baby I wanna hear that dirty mouth of yours scream my name as you come all over me." He moans out thrusting harder and with the new position deeper. I cry out as I feel his fingers brush my little bundle of nerves rubbing in small circles. That feeling combined with the new depth had my whole body shaking. All of a sudden, my vision had spots and I felt something stronger than I ever had before.

"God Edward fuck!" I screamed as I came. My walls clamping down on him as again spasm after spasm went through me; I have never felt it this strong before. My whole body was shaking involuntarily; I could feel it all the way down to my toes.

"God baby girl that was hot," he whispered Cumming himself after a few more hard thrusts.

We lay there a moment not moving, trying to catch our breaths. Slowly he pulled out of me. He lay next to me for a moment before wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me to him kissing my neck.

"mmm" I moan, turning over to face him as he kissed me sweetly. Chuckling he sat up looking at me. "So Bella, would you like to have another round and stay tonight?" he placed a hand on my hip rubbing small circles. "Unless you don't like the way I touch you." I laugh and pulling him to me. Whispering against his lips. "Of course I'll stay, I have thing's I need to teach you old man."

**(A/N)….. **

**Please review!**


	4. Bon Fire

**(A/N) **

**Again I am editing and re posting this story. **

**Alright so down to business..**

**I do not own any of the twilight character's SM does, I just like to borrow them.**

**Please enjoy and review! All reviews are welcome! Feedback is how I improve my writing!**

…

**(Bella POV)**

Sunlight hit my face through the curtains, I felt nice and warm in someone's arms I snuggled in a bit more. A soft groan came from behind me. I turned to Edward's smiling face. "Good morning Bella, one more round before you leave?" he mummers while pulling me to him once more.

"Actually I was thinking we could get breakfast, I'm starving." I stretch in his arms. He had a look pass over his face and quickly let go of me getting out of the bed. Walking his glorious ass across the room and shoved on a pair of shorts.

"I don't do the whole cuddle, breakfast shit Bella." His voice was cold. He didn't look back at me. Instead he just stared at one of the bedroom walls. "I guess our time is up, I'd like you to leave my room."

Shock was all I register before my anger took hold. Jumping out of his bed as quickly as I could before throwing my clothes on, ignoring my messy hair. "You don't have to be an asshole Edward I know I was just a fuck, do you honestly think I wanted more from you!" I seethe at him. Desperately hoping I sounded uncaring so he wouldn't know how much it affected me but of course; the anger was evident in my voice. I pushed passed him to get to the door jarring him a little as I left the room before headed down the stairs and onto the back deck. I wasn't going to let him chase me away that arrogant fuck, my friend was up stairs and I had made her a promise. So I staid and lit a cigarette.

**(Edward POV) **

As Bella, left my room I felt a tad bit guilty but quickly looked past it. I had my reasons for doing what I did. I stretched my muscles and walked over to my bedroom window that over looked the back deck. Damn, what is she still doing here I asked her to leave! I was pissed now; I opened the window and poked my head out to tell her again to get the fuck out. I really hope she doesn't turn into another Tonya, following me around.

I wasted no time yelling down at her. "I thought you were leaving I don't want you here." She took a long drag from her cigarette, let the smoke out.

"My friend Alice," she ground out with venom laced in her words "Asked me to stay and I am not going to let you ruin this friendship for her, don't worry I won't intrude on you it was just a fuck." She smirked, taking another drag from her cigarette. I slammed the window shut with more force than intended. I can't believe her! I'm glad in a way she won't abandon my sister but that will make my life more complicated. I need a shower maybe that will help me relax. I head to the bathroom and start the water, letting it heat up. Then there was pounding on my bedroom door. "That bitch better not be at my door." I grumbled. Turning off the water, I walked over to the door.

"Hey man sorry if I'm interrupting something." Came Jaspers amused voice.

"Na man I made her leave, well I told her to leave but she refused. She went on the back deck where she is smoking, I told her to leave again dude and she basically told me to fuck off." I sigh running my hands through my hair.

"Well dude to be honest I'm kind of glad, you do realize your sister would have been upset if you ran off another friend." I looked at him and shook my head.

"I know."

Jasper smiled and put his hand on my shoulder. "Come on man, let's get something to eat." Forgoing the shower I follow Jasper down the stairs to the kitchen. I could see Bella on the back deck from where I was sitting. She finished her cigarette and headed inside. She didn't even look acknowledge my presence instead she looked at jasper.

"Jasper, Is Alice up? I wanted to talk to her before I headed home. We are supposed to pick a day to go shopping this week." Jasper smirked at her, nodding his head. As she turned the corner to leave the kitchen, he turned to me.

"Doesn't look like you can chase that one away." I laughed.

"Yea well I guess Alice gets to keep her friend, I just hope it doesn't get to weird." His face suddenly changed from amused to worry.

"Edward, are you always going to push them away? I mean I know Tonya.." I didn't let him finish his sentence.

"Don't bring up that bitch! Yes, I don't want a relationship again after what happened with her. Sorry to snap at ya man but I don't wanna talk about it." And with that I stood and headed back to my room.

…**.**

**(Bella POV)**

It's been a few weeks since the whole Edward thing. Even though I have been trying to think of anything but him, he seems to be the only thing my mind can fathom. Tonight Alice and I are going to first beach; some kid's from the rez are throwing a bon fire it should be interesting. Jasper is coming with us, Edward stayed at school this weekend. Good.

It was kind of humorous how excited Alice got when I came into her room the day after I slept with Edward and assured her I would remain her friend. I was still hurt about what Edward did but I refused to show it. Only Alice knew and she was keeping it to herself.

**Later that Night…..**

The party was in full swing when we arrived; I grabbed a beer and started dancing with Alice. I was feeling the music and had tuned everything out.

"Bella…" an astonished husky voice broke me out of the drunken haze. I looked and saw a tall strong young man with short-cropped hair and a tattoo, no shirt and he looked good enough to lick. I smiled walking over to him.

"Hello sex on a stick how do you know my name?" I whispered seductively in his ear wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt his sharp intake of breath.

"Damn Bella." I leaned into his ear and whispered.

"Yes sexy we established what my name is but how did you know my name?" When I pulled back to look at him, he looked shocked.

"Bella it's me Jacob black." I pulled back, completely taken by surprise.

"Damn Jake you grew up to be sexy, how are you?" I take a step back to really look at him. His smile was like the sun, warm and inviting.

"Not so bad yourself, I'm good just surprised to see you." I leaned into him again.

"Jake would you like to dance with me?" He smiled and led me to where the other dancing teens where. Drinking and just being young. The dancing slowly turned into a little more intimate, the alcohol defiantly having an effect on me. I kiss Jacob on a whim giggling at his shocked face. Jake pulled me away from the party a little ways away from the beach, we laid down staring at the stars.

"Bella" He sat up leaning slightly on top of me. "I'm going to kiss you.", he did, and it was an intense kiss deep and needy. I pulled him closer, loving the warmth he provided me.

Jake pulled away. "Bella I got to stop, I want you so bad and I don't want to take advantage of you. I don't just want a one night stand." I look at him for a moment; do I want to cross this line? I felt too good to worry about pros and cons instead I let instinct and hormones take over. I run my hand over his chest around to the back of his neck before pulling him to my lips.

"Jake fuck me, I'll be your girl." I whispered against his lips. If Edward didn't want me, I'll be with someone who does.

…**..**

I woke up feeling cold and uncomfortable, I tried to sit up but my head was pounding. "Ugh my fucking head is killing me!" I groan as I sit up looking around once I can see straight. Shit! I'm fucking naked on the beach next to Jake.

"Jake wake up." I nudged his arm. He opens his eyes, looking first confused before understanding crosses his features, sitting up he stretches before pulling me in for a kiss. We dress in silence. Holding hands as we walked past some of the other sleeping teens that littered the beach we head towards the parking lot. I check my phone, damn Alice had texted me saying she left with jasper after not finding me. I quickly texted Alice saying I was ok and that I had met someone.

"So uh Jake you got a car? I kind of need a ride since mine left last night." He chuckled before pointed to a black motorcycle. I feel a smile form on my face. "Hell yes Jake!"

I rush over to the bike running my hands over its beautiful frame. Jake laughs at my enthusiasm before mounting the bike, as I climb on behind him I received a text from Alice asking me to come over to swim.

"Well no point in going home then I guess since I'm in my swimming cloths already, Jake you wanna come?" he looked at me in thought then nodded his head in confirmation. Starting up the bike, we took off; I loved the feel of the wind going through my hair.

I showed him how to get to Alice's place. As we pulled up Edward was exiting his car, about to head into the house when he turned to look at us. The look of absolute irritation crossed his face as Jake parked the bike and we dismounted.

"Bella" he growled.

Smiling brightly at him. "Oh hi Edward this is my boyfriend Jake," Edward sizes Jake up, pure anger written on his beautiful face.

"Hey man." Jake said putting his hand out to shake Edwards. Edward just looked at his hand before turning, walking into the house.


	5. Changes

**(A/N) **

**I do not own twilight. Ownership of characters belong to SM I just borrow them for my crazy world. All songs are property of their owners. **

**I am re writing and editing this story. I may pull it. Depends on the reviews I receive. I am editing the stories as fast as I can and posting the chapters as quickly as possible. I was gone for a long time and I apologize for the absence. **

**Thank you**

…**.**

**(Edward POV)**

I run out to my car to head home, I glance at the clock it reads 6:03 A.M. I should make it in just a few hours to my parent's house. I can't get Bella out of my head; I haven't had this urge since I dated that bitch from my past. I feel nervous, I was such an ass to her I hope she will forgive me or at least let me have a chance to be forgiven. I hope she is willing to taking things slow after my last relationship I'm not sure if I could deal with this. Ugh running my hand through my hair as I run a red light. I'm getting ahead of myself, I can't get my hopes up, then be rejected that would be unbearable. I need to keep my focus on my driving; damn I hope a cop didn't see that.

I reach for my phone and dial Jasper, putting on my head set I wait for his answer.

"Hello?" Came his groggy voice.

"Hey man I'm on my way home, is Bella there with you and Alice?" I asked.

"No man she isn't here, she disappeared at the party last night Alice invited her to come over and swim in a bit. When you going to get here?"

I was about thirty minutes away. "I'll be there in about twenty, Jasper do you think she would give me a chance?" I asked nervously. He laughed. Asshole!

"Well man I don't know." He managed to get out between chuckles. "What you did was pretty shitty, if I was a girl I would tell you no. But then again you seem to have a way with the ladies." He paused a moment. "Edward on a serious note, are you going to be ok if she says no?"

I took a deep breath. "I don't know man, it's the first time I've felt this way since Tonya and I'm still getting over that cheating bitch. Well I guess we will find out I'm pulling onto the road now. I'll be in a few and we can talk about it more." Again running my hand through my hair. "Alright man I'll see you in a minute." We disconnect. I pulled onto the long driveway that led to my parent's house parking right in front of the door. As I rounded, my car to head inside I heard the sound of a motorcycle coming towards the house. I turn and see Bella on the back of the bike with some dude from the rez driving. What the fuck! Who is this guy? I put on my best glare hoping to intimidate him. Fuck she look's beautiful hair a mess, wearing shorts and bikini only. My chest hurt's as they dismount the bike, he has his arm wrapped around Bella's waist. I have so many feeling going through me all at once, I feel exited as if I have butterflies in my stomach. I also feel hurt as if something is constricting my chest, but mostly I feel angry.

"Bella." I growl out. Glaring at the prick with his arm wrapped around my girl. Whoa, where did that come from? My girl, wow I must be losing my mind. She looks up at me.

"Oh hi Edward this is my boyfriend Jake." She smiles, all I see is red. He holds his hand out for me to shake.

"Hey man." I look at "Jake" sizing him up, on instinct. I look down at his hand, my mother always wanted me to be polite but I can't bring myself to shake his hand. My chest feel's tighter now; I can't stand here any longer. I turn and head inside, slamming the door behind me. I bypass Alice and Jasper coming towards the door since Bella rang it after I shut it. I vaguely heard Jasper ask if I was ok, as I made my way to the stairs and headed up to my room. Once in my sanctuary I turned on some music and lay on my bed.

Damn I can't believe how stupid I was to head over here like that; I was just fucking idiotic to think she would want to be with me. How could she just jump into a relationship with someone like that? I mean we were together a few weeks ago. I felt some wetness on my cheek placing my hand on it. What the Fuck! I'm fucking crying, I can't believe this shit! "Man the fuck up." I chastise myself. Running my hands through my hair, I hear laughing outside at the pool. I stand walking to the window; I look out at the pool I see what is making her so happy while I am so desperate and pouting like a child. God! I can't believe I'm pouting. A loud knock sounds at my door.

"Who the fuck's there?" I shout at the offending noise.

"Dude!" jasper yell's back. "Stop pouting like a fucking four year old and open the damn door." I sigh walking over to the door letting him in as I turn and sit on the bed in my room. Placing my head in my hands where he can't see my face.

"What ya need Jasper?" I ask solemnly refusing to meet his gaze.

"Edward man, I came to see if you were ok. Are you ok?" I look up at him, saying nothing. "Damn, I didn't think you had it that bad. Look I'm sorry we didn't know she was bringing someone and I guess they got together this morning or last night because she was single when we went to the party." He sits on the sofa across from me.

"It's not your fault, I shouldn't have even bothered. I'm a fucking idiot Jazz, I swore I would never have feeling's for another female." I sigh laying back onto my bed.

"So you're just going to give up?" he asked. I nodded in confirmation. "Edward you're a fucking coward!" I look at him surprised.

"Fuck jazz what the hell?

"Dude if you give up on her, you're a coward." I stand up getting in his face as he stands.

"She has a fucking boyfriend, she moved on after a few fucking weeks. What the fuck am I supposed to do! March down there and tell her how I feel? Put myself out there to get hurt again!" I'm practically screaming now.

"Yes Edward! Go the fuck down there and damn that fucking kid, tell her how you feel and put yourself out there! If you keep hiding from the world, you will never live life, I know you were hurt by Tonya but it wasn't real. What your sister and I have is real; you can tell the difference once you have felt the real deal. But hiding from the world Edward that's a coward's way out." He yelled red faced, hands clenched at his side. All fight leaves me.

"What do I do jasper? How do I know she isn't like Tonya, I mean she slept with me just a few weeks ago and now she is with this Jake guy. I don't think if I went down there and just confessed it all to her that it would go over so well." I confided.

He sat back down. "Well man maybe you should just start by not acting like a prick, maybe become her friend let her get to know you and see where things head." We sat there for a while before he stood again. "Well I'm going to go back down to Ali, You should come down as well." With that, he walked out the door.

…**..**

(**BPOV**)

"Jake!" I scream as he picks me up and tosses me in the pool. As soon as my feet touch the bottom I push upwards, breaking the surface. "You're an Asshole!" I scream as he and Alice laugh at me.

I glare and playfully splash them both as Jasper comes out to join us. Jake jumps into the water as I turn towards jasper; surfacing Jake wraps his arms around my body. "Hey, what's up?" I ask as I lean into Jacob's embrace, I love how warm I feel when he holds me.

"Yea dude, what's up with uhhh…"He stops.

"Edward." I remind him. He nod's looking in jaspers direction.

Jasper is silent he just stairs at us, Alice breaks the silence. "So Bella how did this happen?" She gestures to Jacob and me. The tone she used was odd for her, very serious.

I don't have to answer her, Jake responds with ease. "Well Bella and I have known each other since we were kids and last night I asked her to be my girlfriend."

"Oh" was her meek response. This was getting weird and there is obviously a problem. Jake must have sensed it to because the next thing I hear is.

"So Bella baby I'm gonna go ahead and head out. I'll come over later if that's cool?" he asks sheepishly.

"Yea Jake that's fine. I'll call you when I get home it shouldn't be too long." I turn to face him and pull him into a kiss, he deepens the kiss before climbing out of the pool. I follow along with Jasper and Alice and walk him to the door; once he is gone, I turn to Alice. "What the fuck Ali?" I Growl through clenched teeth.

She looked at me with shocked, but said nothing. Jasper looked as if he was going to say something; instead, I spoke before he got a chance. "Why where you being so rude to him? You were acting so weird he left!"

Alice started to say something however Jasper jumped in. "Maybe we were a little shocked Bella, I mean you hooked up with him last night at the party. Didn't tell us you met someone didn't tell us where you went. We were worried about you! Not only that but…" he didn't finish the harsh voice of Edward cut him off.

"Wow Bella Two guys in like what? Ten days, no wonder no one knows what to say to you."

Alice gasped covering her mouth with her hand; Jasper gave Edward this weird look almost like a warning. Edward continued to walk towards me. How dare he! I felt fire flowing through every part of me.

"Listen dickhead! I can do as I please with my body you where nothing to me! A fucking hook up. Jacob I actually care for, we are in a relationship!" He scoffed. Fucking scoffed at what I had just screamed at him.

"I don't see the difference." He stated. As if what he said was the end all, be all. What the fuck is wrong with this guy!

"You know what Edward there is a difference, you are an undeserving prick! I knew you would be good for nothing but a good lay. Jake is a good lay and relationship material. Someone I could grow to love! Not be disgusted like I am every time you walk through the door! Unlike you Edward, Jake is worth the effort!" I screamed at him.

He just stood there staring at me shock written on his beautiful face. Did I just call him beautiful? Everyone was quiet for a few moments until I just couldn't take it anymore, I started walking out of the house yelling over my shoulder.

"Thanks for the defense Alice, Jasper. You just stood there and agreed by your silence. It's nice to know that you think I'm a whore. I know when I'm not wanted, Thanks for having me, the slut over to hang out." I slammed the front door, Climbed into my truck and headed home. Tears streaming down my face, fuck them they can rot.

…**.**

**(APOV)**

The door slammed but I just stared at it tears running down my face, unsure about what just happened.

"What the hell Edward! I thought you have feelings for her!" Jasper yells at my brother. I turn and look at my brother.

"It's better this way Jaz, no one will get hurt."

I start walking towards him. How dare he do this again! He looks at me as I approach.

"Ali I'm.." he is cut off when my hand connects to cheek, I slap him hard.

"You!" I seethed. "Cost me every friend I have, cutting me off from everyone! But this time dear brother one didn't leave because of your whorish ways, so you had to find another way to chase her off!" I'm sobbing now. "You ruined it, you ruin everything!" I turn and run, I can't be near him right now. Why does he do this? I almost trip on the stairs as I make my way to my room, slamming the door I throw myself onto the bed and cry.

I cry for what seemed like forever when there was a knock at my door. "What?"

"Baby, are you ok? Can I come in?" Jaspers voice is muffled by the door between us. I slowly stand and unlocked the door. As soon as it opens, he wraps his arms around me. "Darlin, I'm so sorry." He whispers as I sob more, soaking his shirt with my tears.

Realization hits me, I ruined his favorite shirt! "Oh Jasper! Your shirt, I'm so sorry I didn't." Suddenly his lips where on mine cutting off the rest of my sentence. He gently parted his lips running his tongue along my bottom lip. I granted him access. God I love the way he kisses me. I get so lost in his kisses; it's amazing how he is able to calm me. I sigh disappointed as we brake apart for air, damn oxygen!

"Darlin, I don't care about the shirt, what I care about is trying to fix what is causing these tears. It's sinful for such a beautiful angel to shed them." I couldn't help it I jumped him, literally jumped into his arms. He had to crab my butt to support me. I kiss him hard, with all that I have trying to show him how much I care. That I love him, it shouldn't be so hard to say.

"Oh Jasper, I love you!" I whisper against his lips before placing my forehead against his. He looked surprised; I was starting to feel panicky. After a very long minute he smiled at me.

"Well baby, I love you too." His lip's where on mine again. They were needy, Powerful full of love. Deepening the kiss he carried me to the bed, laying on top of me, he moves my legs aside so he can rest between them.

"Fuck baby, hearing you say I love you for the first time is the hottest thing I have ever heard." He moaned into my ear as he ground into me, squeezing my butt at the same time. It felt delicious.

"Well then, I love you. I love only you Jasper Whitlock." I confess. Suddenly His lips where on mine with such force I think they might bruise. He ground into me again, causing the most wonderful tingly feeling to course through my body. "Oh" I gasp. His hands are slowly rising until they are inside my shirt. Stopping just below my breast, he kisses me deeply before making his way from my lips down over the contour of my neck causing me to shiver. I feel as if he is shaking, or is that me?

"Ali darling I want you so bad, I want to claim you as mine." He moans into my ear causing an involuntary shiver to run through me. "I want to show you how much I love you, to make love to you." He pulls back looking down into my eyes with a silent question.

All I can do is nod. "Say it darlin, tell me this is what you want."

I took a breath to steady my voice. "Jasper I love you with an intensity that has no rival. Please love, make love to me and claim me as yours." He searched my face for any sighs of unease then his lips where on me again, he quickly pulled my shirt off, before slowly running his hands up and down my sides, I sit up a little allowing him access to the clasp of my bra. As soon as he removes it, he tosses the offending object to the floor.

Jasper leans down and takes one nipple into his mouth. "Ahhh!" I gasp. Did that just come from me? I can feel his smirk against my skin he continues his assault before moving to my other breast giving it equal attention. Unsure I pull at the hem of his shirt. "Not fair." I whisper. He chuckles, sitting up enough for me to remove his shirt. I have a little trouble, I didn't notice till now but I'm shaking.

Realizing my panic Jasper is quick to comfort me. "Baby, Its ok." He helps me remove his shirt the rest of the way; I stare at his chest hungrily. He smirks when he sees this. I lean forward placing one hand on his chest and the other in his hair, pulling his lips to mine. Slowly I move my hand down his abdomen, reaching the top of his jeans I pause. Again, Jasper take's over reaching between us unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down. I help by using my feet to get them all the way off. He breaks our kiss chuckling at my whimpered protest and looks down at me. Slowly he leans down kissing me sweetly before creating a trail of tingling kisses to my neck. He continues his divine torture all over my chest, down my stomach until he reaches my pants. He wastes no time in unbuttoning them, but instead of just pulling them down. He grabs my panties and pulls them down at the same time; suddenly I am very aware that I am naked in front of him for the first time. I feel very nervous and shy.

"You ok Ali baby?" he says as he stares at my body. I just close my eyes. "No darlin, look at me." I take a deep breath then comply. "You are so beautiful." He whispers before he leans back down kissing my abdomen again except this time he goes lower. I gasp trying to sit up but he holds me down by placing his arm across my hip. I feel slightly panicked, no way is he going to do what I think!? "Now none of that darlin, I promise you will like this."

Then I feel it, his tongue run along my center. "Oh!" I squeak. He runs his tongue over this one spot that is sending waves of pleasure through me, it's so intense I try and move away. Unable to because jasper is still holding me. He dips his tongue inside me and I cry out. "Oh god!" I feel him chuckle against my heat. God that feels as good, its pain and pleasure all at once and it is becoming a little overwhelming. He works his tongue faster I let out a loud moan, it isn't enough and too much all at once! I need more; I thrust my hips up towards his wonderful mouth. As if understanding my needs Jasper adds a finger slowly pushing it in and out of me while he still works magic with his mouth. Then another is added keeping the same rhythm while pushing them in and out, he continues his assault on that sweet area.

An intense feeling starts to form low in my body. It's almost painful, when suddenly he pumps his fingers harder curling them within me. I see white stars, as the pleasure courses though me. Wave after wave of this intense wonderful feeling flow through me, I feel myself rise slightly off the bed as my toes curl. "Fuck jasper!" I scream pulling his hair as the intense feeling slowly recedes. Was that an orgasm? Wow, I never use that language in front of him. He moves up my body kissing me before pulling back to look in my eyes.

"Darlin, that was sexy as hell." His husky voice is labored, leaning down he kisses me slow. He tastes different, then I realize I am tasting myself on Jasper! Breaking the kiss I ask.

"Uh, Jasper was that an?" I stopped, I couldn't say it. "Orgasm, darlin, Are you ready baby?" He grinds his hips against mine, Causing me to moan. I smile pulling his face to mine and kiss him while lifting my hips up to touch his. Hmm why does he still have boxer's on? I reach down to start pulling them off and with his help they were gone with little trouble.

Feeling confidant because of what we just did I decide to glance down, fear and panic flood my senses. "Wow, Uh how is that going to um, ya know fit?" I ask shakily. It was big, I mean really big. I wasn't looking at his face but I could hear his chuckle.

"Darlin it will fit, it will be a little painful and uncomfortable this time because it is the first. But in time honey, it will feel good." I just nodded. I was shaking He leans in and kisses me sweetly running his hands down my body in an effort to calm and relax me. After a moment his hands stop just under my knees, he raises my legs up a little and places them on his hips. Pausing a moment he looks at me again bringing one hand up to mine and clasping it.

"You ready darlin?" he asks. I take a deep breath.

"Yes Jasper, I love you." He leans down capturing me in a needy kiss, the kiss is urgent yet sweet all at once. The intensity of it making me forget what is happing I'm completely distracted by his kiss, that is until I feel him at my entrance. Fear suddenly flows through me but I try to ignore it, I want this. Not sure what to do with my free hand I place it in his hair. I feel the pressure as he pushes into me so slowly, not as painful as I was thinking it would be. He stops after he is only a little bit in.

"So tight Ali baby." He moans against my lips. "Its gonna hurt some baby and I'm sorry." Before I had time to respond he thrust forward breaking through my barrier.

God it hurt! I mean it really hurt, I thought it would but I didn't think it would be all that bad. I didn't say anything; I must have made a face though.

"Baby are you ok?" Came Jaspers concerned voice. I nod my head. He remains still, letting me adjust to this new feeling. Slowly the pain ebbs away, not fully gone but not as prominent. I relax a little and kiss him, letting him know that I'm ready.

Placing one arm under my hips and keeping my hand in his he pulls out slowly and thrust forward. It still hurt, just not as bad. I squeeze his hand. He set's a pace, slow yet constant as he makes love to me. I feel how much he cares for me, it over rides the pain. His hand that is under my hip pulls it upward to meet his thrust; I get the idea and start to meet him myself. He moves his hand away and places in under my leg raising it higher. "Oh!" I let slip as I feel a little of that pressure start to form as he goes deeper within me.

"Damn Ali, I love you." He moans against my lips. Still meeting his thrust I can't respond. That feeling is getting intense I feel tingling everywhere, almost painful yet wonderful. I whimper. His thrusts become more urgent, faster. I can't take it anymore, I feel my second orgasm over take me.

"Jasper!" I scream. I feel myself clap around him, as his thrusts become erratic.

"Fuck baby!" he grunts against my skin. Before I feel him release into me, it feels warm as spasm after spasm rocks through us both, He continues to move within me for a moment before laying on me, careful not to crush me still connected. After our breathing regulates he slowly pulls out of me, laying beside me he pulls me flush against him, his arms wrapping around me.

"Ali, I love you. I'm sorry I hurt ya darlin." He whispers kissing my forehead. I turn to look at him.

"Don't ever be sorry for making love to me jasper." I kiss him. He smiles brightly.

"Baby would you like to take a bath with me, it should help with your discomfort?" I laugh sitting up a bit. Huh, I am a little sore.

"Yea Jazz that sounds great." He gets up pulling me with him. That's when I notice the blood, on my thighs and the bed sheets. I gasp. He looks at me then at what I'm staring at then turns to me.

"Darlin, that's normal for your first time. Are you ok?" he asked lovingly.

"Uh yea I'm ok, I just didn't expect that." I pointed to the sheets. He smiled as he pulls me towards my adjoining bathroom.

"I'll help ya take care of the sheets later honey, right now let me take care of you." With that I let him lead me into the bathroom and shut the door.


	6. Rain Storm

**(A/N) **

**I do not own any twilight character's SM does. She is a very lucky girl!**

**REVIEW!**

**Again thank you!**

…**..**

**(Epov)**

"What's wrong with you man?"

"I uh, I don't know." I whisper, placing my hand on the mark I knew would be forming from my sister's slap. She may be little but damn she hit hard!

"I can't believe you man, that shit was uncalled for! Your sister was fucking happy you ass!" he growled out walking towards me.

"I know Jasper, but I mean come on! She hooked up with that fucking kid like what, a couple weeks after we hooked up! If that doesn't show what kind of girl she is then I don't know what else could. I run my hands through my hair.

Suddenly I'm knocked backwards by the force of his punch. "Listen you little shit! This!" he points between me and him. "Has nothing to do will Bella, It has to do with the fact you just hurt your sister again! Bella was her friend. That's the first reason you got hit." He brought his face mere inches from mine. "You better never fucking pull this shit with one of your sisters friends again." He threatened.

Then he sighs before sitting next to me on the ground. "The second reason I hit you man, Is because you are a dumbass. What reason did you give Bella not to go out and find someone else, someone that would care for her? If I remember correctly, you basically treated her like a whore. The last thing she knew you weren't interested in a relationship, you have no right to be angry with her." We sat there in silence. I really had no response.

After a few moments he stood. "I'm going to check on Alice." He started up the stairs. "I suggest you steer clear of her for now Edward, Also call Bella and apologize." With that I was alone.

What is wrong with me? I know I have feelings for her. It just I don't know hurt me, made me jealous. I need time to think before I call Bella. I pull myself up and head out the door, I'll be sporting some new bruises before I get back to campus. Jumping in my car I head back to school. I need to figure out what I want, and a way to apologize to her.

**Two Weeks Later**

**(BPOV)**

My phone rings waking me up, I try and find the offending object. I open my eyes and see Edward is calling me again. Fuck that boy just doesn't know when to stop. He has been calling me every day. I haven't spoken to him, Alice or Jasper since that day I was basically called a whore. I sit by myself at school for lunch, trying to avoid Alice.

I feel kind of bad about how I treated her, but she didn't stick up for me either. Spending time with Jake has been cool. I've been hanging out on the rez with him and some other kids. We have had fun, but that's it. I long for Edwards touch; I am not feeling anything for Jacob other than friendship and lust. I feel awful, I want to call it off but I'm worried that we could never be close friends. Plus it's nice to know I have someone to turn to.

I slowly rise out of bed and head into the shower. Turning on the water to let it warm I retreat back to my thoughts.

I know it's wrong for me to keep this relationship going, but I feel wrong about ending it. I climb under the warm spray of the shower having discarded my clothing. As I wash I think about Edward. I have been thinking about him constantly, how he hurt me, how he touched me. About everything, I almost called his name when I was having sex with Jacob the other day. I sigh and let the hot water ease some of the tension in my muscles I stay under the spray until it turns cold. Stepping out of the shower, wrapping a towel around myself I head to my closet. Picking out a pair of jeans, T-shirt and hoodie. I dress quickly my phone rings again, of courses its Edward again. I sigh; ignore the call brush my hair.

"Ok Bella, decide what to do." I chastise myself. After a few moments I pick up my phone and call Jacob. "Hey Jake, didn't wake you up did I?"

"_No baby I was just getting up."_ He sounded sleepy.

"Good hey can I come over for a bit?" I have to talk to him in person; this isn't something you do over the phone.

_"Sure baby, just be careful it's supposed to be really nasty out."_ He mumbled in a sleepy voice.

Hanging up the phone, I head down the stars grabbing my keys. Sure enough when I walk outside there is a nasty rainstorm. I run to my truck having a little trouble starting it up, once I finally get the dinosaur to grumble I head to Jacobs.

I have a hard time seeing the road, my truck suddenly pulls to the side hydroplaning. Sliding down a slope and into some trees, on impact I hit my head, then everything is black.

I wake, unsure of how long I was out I barley register that my phone is going off, I reach for it. "Hello?" I rasp into the phone.

"_Bella where the hell are you? Are you ok, you were supposed to be here over an hour ago."_ Jakes sounded so worried.

"Jake I need help, I wrecked the truck. I was knocked out until just now." I say mumble into the phone, everything is spinning .

_"Shit! Yea baby I'm on my way, I'm gonna call Charlie." _I almost don't hear him, his voice sounds so far away. Everything starts to fade to black.

"Please hurry Jake." I manage to say before the darkness consumes me.

**(JBPOV)**

God this waiting is killing me, I hope she is ok. I can't believe I was sitting at home getting pissed that she wasn't there. I had some things I needed to talk to her about; they will have to wait now until she is feeling better. I look over at Leah, hopefully she will understand. I can't break up with Bella until she is better; after all she was coming to see me when this happened.

I sigh, leaning back into my chair. I wonder how bad Bella will take the break up; I mean I feel for her as a friend. I used to think we would be the perfect couple; however, there was no emotional connection other than friendship. Not on my end anyway.

Leah walked over sitting next to me. "I think you should wait till she is better to break up with her Jake. Maybe wait a little longer than we originally said before we become official. I don't wish to hurt her or ruin your friendship." She stated so no one else could hear. I smile at her, god how she knows me. I feel guilty about this whole thing; I should never have hooked up with Bella. I had Leah there the whole time; I just didn't pay attention to it until about a week ago.

I haven't technically cheated on Bella, but I have discussed breaking up with her to be with Leah. We have held hands during those discussions; well I kissed her once maybe twice. "Yea Leah, that sounds good." I was about to say more when Charlie came out.

"You can go in and see her now you two. She has a concussion and a bruised rib but other than that, just some minor scraps." He smiled. "Dr. Cullen said she will be fine." He turned around to head down the hall. Leah and I made our way to Bella's room. I cracked the door; I could see her lying on the bed watching TV typical Bella.

She smiled at us when she saw us enter. "Hey guys." she greeted while turning off the TV. Leah went straight to Bella.

"Oh I'm so glad you're ok." She looked over Bella making sure she was really ok and then looked at me. Walking over to Bella I kiss her on the head, damn she gave me a scare.

"Damn baby you had me worried."

She looked at me and smiled. Then she turned to Leah. "Hey Leah, will you go find Charlie for me?" Leah nodded and got up to leave the room. She had a worried expression on her face. "Oh and Leah." Bella smiled. "It's ok." Leah paused for a moment and stared at Bella, as did I. Bella laughed at our expressions. "Guy's come on, like anyone could miss the way you look at each other. I'm ok with it; it makes me feel like our friendships will be fine."Leah smiled at Bella before leaving, closing the door behind her.

"Bella I'm sorry I was going to tell you." I started. She cut me off. "Jake its ok I wanted to break up, in fact that's why I was coming to see you." She admitted. Wow I started laughing

"Damn Bella we are a lot alike. So are you sure you're ok with Leah and I? Laughing and shaking her head as if I asked a stupid question.

"Yes Jacob, now go get your girl."

She didn't have to tell me twice I stood to leave mumbling. "Thanks Bell's." When I reached to open the door, someone beat me too it the handle turned and in ran Alice then Jasper. I quickly left and went to find Leah.

**(BPOV)**

I was surprised to see Alice and Jasper. What would they care if I was hurt, I mean they think I'm a whore?

"Can I help you?" I ask them venom dripping from the words. Alice studied me for a moment before stepping forward.

"Bella I am so sorry. I know I should have said something to Edward when he said those things, but I was so shocked." She was looking at the ground, Jasper placed his hand on her back.

"If it makes it any better Bella she slapped him after you left." He smirked up at me, a small smile forms on my face.

"Well Jazz punched him." Alice cuts in causing us all to burst into laughter, oh god it hurts so much to laugh!

"So uh why did Jake leave, is he upset still?" she sounded so nervous. I smiled at her.

"No, we split up. We are friends though.".

"Really?" sounding stunned, laughing I nod at her. Man my ribs hurt like a mother fucker. What kind of meds did they have me on and can I get some more? Pushing past the pain I tell her what was going on.

"Yea, it was weird. Almost like dating a family member. Plus I Have feelings for someone else and so did he."

She gasped she is almost bouncing with excitement. "Who?" Jasper shushes her, she looks sheepish.

"It's ok really I promise." I insist.

"Ok then, well then who is it that you like then? Do I know them?"

I just Smile before I lay back on the bed and sigh. "So Alice, tell me how Edwards been doing?"

"Well I'm sure he will be better now." Came her troubling response.

**(JPOV)**

It's about fucking time she admitted she had feelings for him, Fuck I barely knew her and I could tell. Now all I have to do is make sure Edward is getting his shit in gear. He better have chilled out with his crap, Fucking any girl he can trying to get Bella out of his head! Well that was at first anyway, now he is writing depressing ass songs and won't talk to anyone.

I hope she brings him out of this crazy ass rut he has been in since the blonde bitch came along. Fuck maybe Emmett and Rose would be able to talk some since into these two idiots.

"Jasper!" I jump startled by Alice's shout.

"Oh sorry baby, I was lost in thought." She huffed and rolled her eyes. I secretly loved when she did that, she is hot when pissed.

"Well I said; let's let Bella get some rest." A hint of annoyance laced her words as she walked passed me to the door. I smile at Bella and then follow my beautiful pixie.


	7. Realization

**(A/N)**

**Please Review! It Fuels my creative mind. ;p Plus from now on when you review I will give you a shout out on the next chapter!**

**Still looking for a Beta!**

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters SM does. I do not own the songs used in this chapter their respective artist do. **

**(EPOV)**

It's been a long few weeks. I'm looking forward to our gig tomorrow night; I have a few new songs I would like to use. I've been trying to think of anything or anyone but Bella, but the little minx has some sort of hold on me. She is all I have been able to think about, hell I even dream of her.

The conversation I had with my sister a few nights ago is constantly replaying in my head, as I get ready.

_**Flashback**_

My phone rings. "_Hello?"_ I Answer groggy from sleep.

_"Edward, Its Alice. I need to talk to you."_ I sit up in bed a little.

_"Yea, ok what's up Ali, I mean you haven't wanted to talk with me in weeks._" I respond sarcastically, as only Alice can she ignore the aggravation in my voice.

_"Whatever Edward, I'm calling to let you know Bella was in a bad accident. She has been in the hospital for a few days and will be out on Friday."_ Fear shoots down my spine.

"_What the hell happened?"_

_"Not sure all I know is that she wrecked her truck and that she was hurt. I saw her yesterday she seems to be ok, her and Jacob broke up as well." _She paused a moment. _"I'm telling you this so you can be prepared. She still has feelings for you; if you fuck this up, I won't talk to you again. Do not fuck this up Edward."_ Then she fucking hung up on me.

I finish packing for the weekend. This is going to be interesting; I hope that by the end of this weekend, Bella will have forgiven me. I grab my bags and head out the door.

Arriving in Forks in just a few hours, I pull up to my parent's home. I use the word home loosely because they are never home.

Walking in I head to the kitchen opening the fridge I pulled out a Root bear. Closing the door, I notice a note from my sister.

**Edward**

**I'm picking up Bella from her house for the party tonight. Please remember to keep your temper in check. She is still recovering from the accident so please be as nice as you can, she doesn't need anything upsetting her.**

**BTW**

**DO NOT MESS THIS UP!**

I sigh and throw the note in the trash, Like I need Alice and Jasper and shit even my own fucking conscience telling me that I fucked up. That Bella is different. Running my hands through my hair I head up the stairs, I need to get ready for tonight.

**(APOV)**

"Perfect." I advise Bella after I have spent two hours doing her hair and make-up. Bellas face is a mixture of distaste and frustration.

"Alice why on earth do I need to look perfect? It's not as if I'm going to be doing anything but sitting in a corner at the party. Or haven't you noticed I just got out of the hospital?"

Smiling I ignore the question turn around to grab my purse, I hear her sigh behind me. After helping Bella down the stairs and out of the house, we get into my car and drive off towards town. When we pass my house, I see Bella shift in her seat.

"Alice, where are we going?" she demands. I turn to look at her for a brief moment and smile. "We are going to a bar; FTP has a show." Then I turn back to the road. A little time later we arrive at the bar, I get out and help Bella. She hasn't spoken since I told her where we were going.

"Bella are you ok?" I ask as we approached the bar's entrance.

"Yes Alice I'm fine, just a bit nervous. Do you think he will still be upset with me? I know what he did was wrong, but I feel as I share the blame."

I nod my head; there is no need to remind her of that now. We enter the bar and immediately my sense are hit hard by the smell of smoke and people cheering as they guys walk on stage. I smile to myself as I see jasper walk on stage in his black jeans, white undershirt, and black boots. He notices me and winks; I feel my cheeks redden in a blush. I see Edward looking at Bella, who is looking at the floor. I sigh grabbing her hand and pulling her to an empty table. Emmett was getting ready to sound them off; the drums really did suit him. Rose joined us at the table. She smiled up at him and then looked at Bella, turning to me she whispers.

"Everything ok? She looks like she is going to be sick." Bella looked up then and smiled at Rose.

"I'm ok, just nervous. I'm worried that this is a bad idea." Rose snorted.

"It's so funny how much alike you and Edward are. He was just saying the same thing. They're about to start so relax and keep your mind open." Before she turned to the stage, A moment later the music starts.

**(BPOV)**

The music starts, it wasn't a song I recognized and for the first time since we walked in I dared a look at the stage instantly my breath caught. All the guys where hot in their own way, but Edward he was in his own league and he was staring right at me. Smirking when we made eye contact, he winked. I couldn't help it I smiled right back at him.

The beat filled the bar, and Edward started to sing.

_Forget when words where only words_

_She knows the party makes me nervous_

_In this stage, we can't get hurt_

_Don't try to understand me_

_We're too cool to be alone_

_But, not too crazy to get busted_

He sang looking right at me never moving his eyes away from mine. I let the words of the song sink in.

_I found out one life ain't enough_

_I need another soul to feed on_

_I'm the flame I can't get burnt_

_I'm wholly understated_

_I found silence in this space_

_An on and off again attraction_

_I need such amazing grace_

_Heaven sweep me away_

The beat of the music got a little faster and everyone was cheering. I never took my eyes off of his, and in turn, he looks at me. Almost as if there is no one else in the room, his green eyes burning into my soul.

_Love don't change, don't come around here_

_Don't wear my heart on your sleeve_

_Like a high school letter_

_Don't strain, cuz nothing ever comes from it_

_And the people we've become, well_

_They've never been the people who we are_

_I strap on one horse and prayed for luck_

_I dug another hole to bleed_

_I know exactly how this works_

_I need a new feel dirty_

_I don't need you crowding up my space_

_I just want to get inside you_

_You can't blame the heart you save_

_Giving something away_

_Love don't change, don't come around here_

_Don't wear my heart on your sleeve_

_Like a high school letter_

_Don't strain, cuz nothing ever comes from it_

_And the people we've become, well_

_They've never been the people who we are_

I admit to myself, I have strong feelings for him. And maybe just maybe he does for me. I turn to Alice. She just smiled at me and nodded towards the stage, Edward was still singing, still staring at me. I Smile at him just to see how he would react. He winks at me again, I feel excited.

_I dreamed that the world was crumbling down_

_We sat on my back porch and watched it_

_I dreamed that the buildings all fell down_

_We sat on my back porch and watched it_

_In my head, I heard a sound_

_Like fifteen strangers dancing_

_But oh how I want you to know me_

_Oh how I want you to know me_

_Oh how I wish I was somebody else, baby_

_Oh how I wish you could own me_

_Love don't change, don't come around here_

_Don't wear my heart on your sleeve_

_Like a high school letter_

_Don't strain, cuz nothing ever comes from it_

_And the people we've become, well_

_They've never been the people who we are_

The crowed in the bar went crazy screaming, some girls trying to rush the stage. I smile as I watch him walk over to his band mates. They talk for a moment Before they start the next song. Looks like I will have to wait and talk to Edward after the night is through. I turn to my best friend. "Ali, can I stay at your place tonight?" She smiles a knowing smile, almost smug.

"Yea, but you will have to have the guest room. Jasper and I haven't seen each other all week and well we need the time alone." I just stared at her for a moment a smirk forming on my face, instantly she blushed. I laugh.

"Well Looks like Alice is growing up." Rose states making Alice blush even brighter. We all laugh.

**(EPOV)**

Damn I want to go to her, tell her how sorry I am. Just a few more songs and where done for the night, I hope she likes the last song it's completely out of the ordinary for us. It will probably shock some of our fans. I chuckle to myself; I will never live this down with the guys. Emmett led us into the next song, when it was over I approached him.

"Hey Em, do me a favor. Let's sing that song I talked to you about." He looked at me and smiled.

"Sure Eddie, time to make up huh? Well let's get too it, Rose is waiting." I nodded at him and then to Jasper. He smirks then nods in confirmation. Walking back up to the mic I sing her a song.

_I never thought that I would lose my mind_

_That I could control this_

_Never thought that I'd be left behind_

_That I was stronger than you baby_

_Girl if only knew what I've done_

_You know, so why don't you tell me_

_And I, I would bring down the moon and the sun_

_To show how much I care_

Jasper and Em join me in the chorus

_Don't want to lose you now_

_Baby, I know we can win this_

_Don't want to lose you now_

_No no, or ever again_

I look into her eyes.

_I've got this feeling your not gonna stay_

_It's burning within me _

_The fear of losing_

_Of slipping away_

_It just keeps getting closer, baby_

_Whatever reason to leave that I've had_

_My place was always beside you_

_And I wish that I didn't need you so bad_

_Your face just wont go away_

They guys voices joined mine again.

_Don't want to lose you now_

_Baby, I know we can win this_

_Don't want to lose you now_

_No no, or ever again_

_I never thought that I would lose my mind_

_That I could control this_

_Never thought that I'd be left behind_

_That I was stronger than you_

_Don't want to lose to loneliness_

_Girl I know we can win_

_Don't want to lose to emptiness, oh no_

_Never again_

_Don't want to lose you now_

I finished the song and everyone in the audience just stared for a moment. Then all hell broke loose the girls started screaming and going crazy. I smiled, never taking my eyes off of her. I felt Jasper move me towards the back of the stage, away from the girls trying to grab me.

"Dude, pay attention the bitches almost got you." Em said laughing. I ignored him trying to scan the crowed for her. Suddenly I feel my phone go off. I look and it's a text from Alice.

_ We are heading back to the house. Bella is staying, so hurry up._

I sent a quick reply that we were on our way. Packing up all our equipment, a man approaches us. "Here's your pay boys, Hope I can get you to play again soon. Before you get to big to play in a bar like this." We all laughed.

"We will come back, unlike most we won't forget where we came from." I tell him as we walk out the door. During the drive home, I'm too wrapped up in my own thoughts to listen to Jasper and Em. I wonder if Bella will let me talk with her and explain why I acted the way I did, maybe I can fix this.

"Yo! Edward, pay attention," Emmett Roars from the front seat, I flick him off and say nothing. Arriving at the house, I take my time getting the gear together.

"It will be fine." Jaspers voice brings me back. He chuckles placing a hand on my shoulder before walking away, heading into the house, I grab my stuff walking into the house and straight to the room where we store our gear. I put everything down, turning to find Bella and stopping in my tracks.

"Bella." I breathe. She smiles at me, standing in the doorway watching me.

"Hey Edward." She is beautiful, I walk towards her.

"Listen Bella, I am so sorry. I know I have been a prick; it's something I just do. It's how I protect myself; I know it stupid and childish." I blurt out. She just stands there looking at me, waiting for me to continue. "I was an ass I shouldn't have treated that way, I regretted it as soon as I did it. But I try not to let anyone close to me, after what Tonya did to me; I find it hard to trust women in general. Then I couldn't get you out of my head, so I decide to come back and apologize to you." I pause, running my hand through my hair. "When I found out that you had gotten together with someone else. I know I should not have been upset because let's face it, you can do whatever you like. But fuck Bella, it reminded me of that bitch! So I just started being an asshole instead of telling you how I felt. Please forgive me." I grab her hand. "Can we just start over? Give this a chance."

She just stood there, saying nothing. My heart started to pound as panic started to set in, when she suddenly took her hand from mine my heart dropped, she stood up straight, extending her hand.

"Hello, my name is Bella. It is very nice to meet you." Her smile could have lit a dark room. My heart soured when I realize she is giving it a chance, I shake her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Bella; your name suits you beautifully. I'm Edward, The man putting his heart out there. Please don't break it, it's rather fragile."


End file.
